Salz und Zucker
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Han und Leia auf der Flucht vor den Imperialen Streitkräften. Mitten durch ein Asteroidenfeld hinein in eine geheimnisvolle Höhle. Dort lebt jedoch keine Weltraumschnecke sondern es gibt heisse Quellen. Denen können unsere Helden natürlich nicht widerstehen... Gewidmet meiner einzigartigen Mumin-Schwester.


Prinzessin Leia Organa holte tief Luft und zählte auf drei ehe sie ihre Augen öffnete. Anschliessend sah sie sich blinzelnd um. Han Solo war tief in seinen Pilotensessel gesunken, unzählige kleine Schweissperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. Alle waren still bis auf C-3PO. Er war der einzige welcher sofort wieder munter darauf los quasselte. In Leia's Ohr drang etwas dass nach einem „ Die Chancen standen 1:500'000 dass wir diese Landung überleben", klang. Erbost stand sie auf und schaltete den Roboter ab.

„ Es bestand wohl eher 0% dass wir es mit dieser alten Klapperkiste unbeschadet durch ein Asteroiden-Feld schaffen!". Captain Han Solo hatte sich wieder gefasst und wollte protestieren, aber Leia kam ihm zuvor. „ Du sagst jetzt besser mal gar nichts! Schliesslich hast du uns in diesen Schlamassel gebracht!". Leia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aus ihren Augen sprangen Funken.

Han drehte seinen Sessel zu ihr und wiedersprach heftig: „ Hey! Vergiss nicht dass ich uns alle gerettet habe, eure Hochwohlgeborene. Ohne mich hättest du schon längst das zeitliche gesegnet und zwar mehr als einmal!". Chewbacca gurtete sich ab und verschwand aus dem Cockpit, er war einfach nur froh am Leben zu sein. Er brauchte dringend etwas Ruhe. Nie wieder würde er zusammen mit Han und der Prinzessin reisen. Die zwei gerieten ständig aneinander und er stand dann zwischen den Fronten. Die beiden schienen seinen Abgang nicht zu bemerken und stritten eine lange Zeit weiter. Irgendwann verstummte Leia. Sie bemerkte plötzlich wie müde sie war. Was hatte es für einen Sinn mit Han zu diskutieren? Er wiedersprach ihr sowieso dauernd. Ihm schien es sichtlich Spass zu machen sie zu ärgern. Dieser arrogante Idiot! Warum bin ich ausgerechnet mit ihm hier gestrandet. Warum kann Luke nicht an meiner Seite sein? Mit ihm war alles leichter und harmonischer.

Leia seufzte: „ Wie auch immer. Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit dir zu unterhalten!." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lies ihn alleine zurück.

Han sank zurück in seinen Sessel. Sein Leben war schon immer ein Abenteuer gewesen, aber die letzten Tage sprengten den Rahmen seiner bisherigen Erlebnisse definitiv.

Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war: Die Flucht vor den Schergen der Imperialen Sternenflotte oder die ewigen Diskussionen mit der hitzköpfigen Prinzessin. Alles was er zu ihr sagte, schien sie komplett falsch zu verstehen. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er wusste dass er als ziemlich gutaussehend galt und hatte diese Karte meistens positiv in Gegenwarte einer Frau ausspielen können. Sein Charme und Humor halfen natürlich auch. Noch nie war er einer Frau begegnet die derart immun gegen seine Annäherungsversuche war. Han Solo konnte akzeptieren dass die hochwohlgeborene Prinzessin nicht viel übrig hatte für einen Schmuggler wie ihn.

Aber dass sie ihm so viel Kälte entgegen brachte, verstand er nicht.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber diese ewigen verbalen Angriffe mit ihr setzten ihm ganz schön zu. Sie war eine besondere Frau; Stark, mutig und wunderschön. Selten hatte er eine Frau getroffen die so viel Feuer in sich hatte und zugleich kalt wie Eis war. Sie faszinierte ihn.

Nur brachte ihn diese Faszination nicht weiter. Er kam einfach nicht an sie heran.

Kaum glaubte er einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht zu haben, bewegte sie sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder mindestens drei Schritte zurück. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Sie war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn. Luke schien mehr Glück zu haben. Zu ihm war sie ganz anders. Ihre Augen leuchteten wenn sie in sah und sie schien gerne in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Eifersucht überkam ihn. Er glaubte nicht dass er gegen Luke gewinnen konnte. Luke war alles was er nicht war; Er war viel jünger und hatte ein sonniges Gemüt.

Zudem war auf Luke's Kopf keine Prämie ausgesetzt.

Han seufzte resigniert. Diese negativen Gedanken würden ihn nicht weiterbringen, er musste damit aufhören. Er stand auf und verliess das Cockpit. Zum Glück gab es auf dem Falken immer etwas was repariert werden musste. Dem würde er sich jetzt von ganzem Herzen widmen.

Leia fröstelte, seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit versuchte sie sich nun schon aufzuwärmen. Sie trug ihren weissen Anzug und hatte irgendwo eine braune Decke gefunden in welche sie sich eingekuschelt hatte. Doch vergebens, ihr war immer noch kalt.

Es war unnatürlich ruhig im Millennium Falken. Sie hatte schon darüber nachgedacht C-3PO wieder einzuschalten, aber so verzweifelt war sie dann doch nicht.

Ab und zu hörte man ein scheppern, Han und Chewbacca waren seit der Landung mit diversen Reparaturen beschäftigt. Was ihr nur recht war, sie hatte keine Lust auf weitere Auseinandersetzungen mit Han. Sie beschloss sich einen heissen Tee zu machen. Die Decke behielt sie weiterhin eng um sich gewickelt.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie zusammenzuckte als sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hörte. „ Alles klar bei dir? ", fragte Han. „ Ja, ja. Mir ist nur verdammt kalt!", brummte die Prinzessin. „ Trotz meiner ultra-wärmenden Bettdecke?", neckte sie Han. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Sie hatte nach der erst besten Decke gegriffen, welche Sie gefunden hatte. Natürlich musste es ausgerechnet seine sein! „ Entschuldige Han!", meinte sie und streifte sie ab.

Ihre Hände berührten sich, als sie ihm die Decke zurückgeben wollte.

Es war als ob ein Blitz sie durchzuckte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, die Hitze welche sie noch Sekunden vorher schmerzlich vermisst hatte, durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper.

Meine Güte, dachte sie. Es haben sich doch nur unsere Hände berührt! Warum reagiere ich derartig stark auf ihn?

Ihre Wangen wurden von einem rötlichen Schimmer überzogen. Han lächelte. Sie sah unglaublich süss aus, wenn sie verlegen war.

„ Hör zu, Prinzessin. Chewie hat da draussen etwas entdeckt was ich dir gerne zeigen würde. Ich bin sicher es wird dir gefallen."

Leia sah ihn skeptisch an. Han's Ideen waren selten gut. Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.

„ Kommt schon! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, vielleicht habe ich nicht immer die besten Einfälle. Aber auf Chewie ist Verlass!". Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „ Na gut! Aber wehe es ist da draussen noch kälter als hier drinnen. Dann kannst du was erleben!"

„ Das wird es ganz sicher nicht!", versicherte er ihr und griff übermütig nach ihrer Hand.

Er zog sie mit sich aus dem Falken. Leia hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten, so eilig hatte er es.

Sie waren in einer Art Höhle gelandet, deshalb war es ziemlich finster draussen.

Ab und zu flog etwas vorbei und strahlte. Leia nahm an dass es sich dabei um eine Art Glühwürmchen handeln musste. Wie hübsch!

Es war zwar frostig in den Gängen der Höhle aber dennoch angenehmer als im Falken der zurzeit temperaturmässig einem Eiswürfel glich.

Nach einem Fussmarsch von ungefähr zehn Minuten, verlangsamte Han Solo seine Schritte.

„Da wären wir!", verkündete er feierlich und schob die Prinzessin vor sich.

Zuerst sah sie nur wieder das Flimmern der Glühwürmchen. Dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das schummrige Licht und sie erkannte türkisfarbenes Wasser. „Wow", entfuhr es ihr.

Auf Han Solos' Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er doch noch ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel womit er die Prinzessin beeindrucken konnte. Luke Skywalker sollte sich besser warm anziehen.

Leia lief zur Quelle und blickte ins blubbernde Wasser hinein.

„ Was ist das?", fragte sie. „ So genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen. Aber Chewie meinte das Wasser sei heiss und sauber. Das ist eigentlich alles was ich wissen muss!", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Während Leia noch darüber grübelte woher das Blubbern kam und ob sie es wagen sollte ihre Hand ins Wasser zu stecken, begann Han sich zu entkleiden.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich als sie ihn entrüstet ansah. „ Was?", fragte Han unschuldig. „ Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich mir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lasse!". Leia stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte: „ Wir wissen rein gar nichts über dieses Wasser. Was wenn es giftig ist?", meinte sie besorgt.

„ Als ich denke wenn es Chewie überlebt, dann können wir es auch riskieren". Er kickte seine schwarzen Hosen weg und öffnete die Knöpfe seines weissen Hemdes.

Beschämt bemerkte Leia dass sie ihn anstarrte. Obwohl das Licht der Glühwürmchen nicht sehr hell war, sah sie mehr als ihr lieb war; Seine langen muskulösen Beine, das schelmische Grinsen welches auf seinen Lippen lag, seine grossen und schönen Hände. Ihr entfuhr unbewusst ein langer Atemzug.

Es war ihr peinlich welch starken Effekt er auf sie ausübte. Obwohl sie oft Lukes Präsenz herbei sehnte, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich bei Luke nie so fühlte wie bei Han. Dieser Schmuggler war es, der ihren Puls beschleunigte und beim welchem ihre Knie weich wurden. Und manchmal wenn sie aus ihrem Schlaf hockschreckte, weil sie von schrecklichen Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde, war es seine Umarmung nach der sie sich sehnte.

„ Gefällt dir was du siehst, Herzchen?", zog sie Han auf. Ihm war ihr durchdringender Blick nicht entgangen.

Ihr erster Impuls war es sofort das Handtuch zu werfen, ihm einen bissigen Kommentar zuzuwerfen und die Höhle zu verlassen. Aber sie war es sich Leid immer mit ihm zu streiten. Ausserdem war es an der Zeit ihren Gefühlen gegenüber dem berühmt-berüchtigten Schmuggler auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Ich weiss nicht, es ist so finster hier drinnen. Ausserdem…". Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„ Du bist irgendwie so weit weg. Ich kann das von hier aus nicht beurteilen". Sie stand nun nur einige Zentimeter von ihm weg und zog ihre weisse West aus. Han schluckte zweimal leer. Die offensive Reaktion der Prinzessin verwirrte ihn. Als sie ihr Langarmshirt über den Kopf streifte und achtlos auf

den Bode warf, blieb ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft weg.

Ihre Haut schimmerte perlmuttfarben und ihre Augen schienen noch grösser als sonst zu sein.

Die ganze Situation kam ihm irgendwie surreal vor. „ Du bist wunderschön, Leia!", sagte er und zog sie näher an sich. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und hob eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Weisst du ich habe mich immer gefragt…", begann er. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen. „ Wie es wohl sein würde..", er senkte seinen Kopf und dann war er so nah dass sie seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, sie schloss die Augen und hauchte: „ Ich mich auch".

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und liess sich fallen. Er hielt sie fest, als er seinen Mund auf ihren senkte. Der Kuss war wie ein Erdbeben, er verlor sofort die Kontrolle. Dabei hatte er es langsam angehen lassen wollen. Er wusste nicht einmal ob sie überhaupt jemals einen Mann geküsst hatte.

Kaum hatte er seinen Mund jedoch geöffnet, drang ihre Zunge forsch hinein und vereinte sich leidenschaftlich mit seiner.

Es konnte unmöglich ihr erster Kuss sein! Oder doch?

Unsicherheit drang zu ihm vor.

Mit dem Resten Verstand der noch in ihm war, brachte er seinen Körper dazu von ihr abzurücken und löste seinen Mund von ihrem: „ Leia, ist das okay für dich..ich…will nicht…", stotterte er.

„ Was willst du nicht?", sagte sie atemlos. „ Dich überrumpeln!", brachte er hervor.

Leia lächelte. Dann sah sie seinen sorgevollen Blick und sie erkannte was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.

„ Han, das ist wirklich ehrenhaft von dir. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich bin stärker als ich aussehe. Ausserdem…", sie stand auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „ Du bist nicht mein erster Mann". Sein Mund öffnete sich und er sah sie überrascht an. „ Schockiert dich dass so?", hackte die Prinzessin nach. „ Komm schon, ich bin ja sicher auch nicht deine erste", neckte sie ihn.

Er hatte die Fassung wieder zurückerlangt, wenn auch noch nicht gänzlich und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „ Doch dass bist du. Ich habe noch nie eine Prinzessin getroffen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und ergänzte; „ Und auch keine Frau die so ist wie du!". Sein Mund wanderte weiter zu ihrem Hals und er verteilte Küsse darauf die eine brennende Spur hinterliessen. Seine Finger glitten über ihren Rücken und ein heftiges Verlangen überkam Leia.

Ihre Knie wurden weich und das Stehen wurde zur Tortur. Als sie das nächste Mal Luft holten sagte sie: „ Lass uns ins Wasser rein, solange wir noch können". Er nickte und streifte sein Hemd ab.

Anschliessend setzte er sich und glitt ins Wasser hinein. „ Ah, wunderbar!", meinte er.

Das Wasser reichte ihm bis kurz unter die Brust. „Komm her!", befahl er und grinste schelmisch.

Leia zögerte nicht lange, zog ihre Hose aus und gesellte sich nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet zu ihm. Er schloss sie augenblicklich in seine Arme und in diesem Moment gab es keinen Ort an dem sie lieber gewesen wäre. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an so nahe bei ihm zu sein. Seine starken Arme hielten sie fest, sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Gleichzeitig war da dieses Feuer in ihr. Sie wollte definitiv mehr, mehr von ihm und tiefer. Sie presste sich an ihn, spürte wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte und ein Gefühl von Stolz durchflutete sie. Ganz allein wegen mir reagiert er so. Er begehrt mich!

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren langen Haaren. Er löste ihren Zopf und die Haare fielen in wilden Wellen auf ihre Schultern. Es war das erste Mal dass er sie mit offenen Haaren sah, sie trug diese ansonsten immer hochgebunden oder geflochten. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

Er hatte noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen. Sie hatte ihre Beine um seinen Rücken geschlungen und mit ihren Händen fuhr sie durch sein volles Haar.

„ Was tun wir hier nur?", meinte Han und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen.

„ Wir tun genau das, was schon längst überfällig war…", antwortete Leia.

Sie presste seinen Mund auf seinen und schob ihre Zunge hinein. Er reagierte sofort, seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po.; Klein, durchtrainiert und fest. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können. Die wenigen Kleidungsstücke welche die beiden von der perfekten Erlösung trennten, waren schnell entledigt, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er veränderte die Position, so dass er hinter Leia stand und küsste ihren Hals. Er liess seine Hände wandern; Von Ihren Schultern über ihre Brüste bis zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

Seine Hände auf ihrem Körper waren wie Flammen; Es prickelte überall. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als seine Finger unter ihren Slip rutschten. Ja, weiter, tiefer….dachte sie und dann plötzlich erschien ein Gesicht vor ihren Augen; Blonde Haare, blaue Augen. „Luke!", durchfuhr es sie. Zu spät bemerkte sie dass sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Han's Berührungen stoppten abrupt. „Was?", fragte er eisig. Lukes Präsenz durchstreifte sie; Er ist hier!, realisierte sie plötzlich. Und er sucht nach mir. Nach uns! Sie spürte seine Angst, als ob es seine eigene war. Es war so real, als ob er bei ihr wäre.

„Han! Luke ist hier…und er ist unterwegs zu uns!". Verwirrt sah sie Han an. Er verstand nicht was sie meinte. Wie konnte sie in einem solchen Moment an Luke denken? Heisse Wut durchflutete ihn. Er hatte sie wirklich gern, war es für sie nur ein Spiel? Hätte sie sich mit Luke auf dasselbe eingelassen, wenn sie mit ihm hier gewesen wäre? Er packte sie grob am Arm und wollte sie direkt darauf ansprechen. „ Leia! Han! Wie schön euch wieder zu sehen!", Lukes klare und fröhliche Stimme hallte von den Wänden. „ Luke!", antwortete Leia und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande. Han funkelte ihn ungläubig an. Was in aller Welt? Woher kommt der denn plötzlich? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Lukes' Lächeln erlosch als er die zerstreuten Kleider am Boden bemerkte und Han's festen Griff auf Leia's Arm. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, sie schien Schmerzen zu haben. Er spürte wie ihr Herz hämmerte.

„ Alles in Ordnung, Leia?", fragte er besorgt. Die Prinzessin nickte. „ Ja, alles gut". Er schien nicht überzeugt und musterte Han skeptisch. „ Was macht ihr hier?", forschte er nach.

Han schlang seinen Arm um Leia's Hüfte: „ Wir waren gerade damit beschäftigt…", Leia unterbrach ihn bevor er etwas Anzügliches sagen konnte. Was er höchst wahrscheinlich vorhatte, darauf hätte Leia gewettet.

, Chewie hat das hier entdeckt! Mir war so eiskalt, da kam mir das hier gerade mehr als gelegen. Das Wasser ist angenehm warm. Komm doch auch rein...". Das war zu viel des Guten für Han. Verärgert ging er zum Rand und stieg aus dem Wasser. , Na dann ist meine Zeit wohl abgelaufen! Ich lasse euch sofort alleine. Ihr habt wohl viel zu besprechen oder was auch immer.' Er sammelte seine Kleider zusammen und zog wie von einer Wespe gestochen von dannen. Verwundert sah Luke seinem Freund hinter her. „ Was ist denn mit Han los? Er scheint ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein?.' Leia sah zu Boden. Wie sollte sie ihm die Situation erklären? Sie war selbst überrascht über ihre Gefühle und was soeben passiert war. Eigentlich war sie noch überhaupt nicht bereit mit Luke darüber zu reden. Sie schwieg. Was hätte sie ihm auch antworten sollen? , Ihr wart nicht einfach nur schwimmen oder?',

fragte er schliesslich. , Luke, ich... wir...', stotterte sie. Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und deutete ihre Reaktion völlig falsch. , Leia. Ich habe gesehen wie er dich festgehalten hat und ich kann fühlen wie aufgebracht du immer noch bist. Bereits bei der Landung beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl, ich weiss nicht wie ich es beschrieben soll. Es war so, als ob du in Flammen stehen würdest. Als ob dir die Luft zum Atmen fehlen würde...'. Ja, dachte Leia genau so war es auch. Wie um Himmels Willen konnte er wissen wie sie sich fühlte? , Ich weiss dass du stark bist Leia und trotzdem: Wenn er dir auf irgendeine Art und Weise wehgetan hat, liefere ich ihn höchstpersönlich bei Jabba the Hutt ab!'.

Leia musste lächeln, sie konnte es sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen wie er das bewerkstelligen würde aber er meinte es gut mit ihr. Er wollte sie beschützen. Sie seufzte. Wie erkläre ich ihm nur dass Han nicht der Böse ist? Sie wusste selbst nicht genau was das zwischen ihr und ihm war. Aber es stand ausser Frage dass sie ihn begehrte., Luke, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen! Han und ich sind beides Hitzköpfe, dass weisst du ja! Wir sind schon so oft aneinander geraten und heute... Nun die Situation ist leicht eskaliert. , Leicht eskaliert?, wiederholte Luke ernst. , Du willst mir doch nicht weissmachen dass ihr euch derart gestritten und anschliessend friedlich da herum geplantscht habt?". Leia biss die Zähne zusammen. Luke konnte ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Wie kam sie nur aus dieser Situation heraus, ohne dass sie ihm von A-Z Rechenschafft ablegen musste? Er liess einfach nicht locker. Eigentlich war es ihr egal aber sie wollte nicht dass er dachte Han würde sie misshandeln. Er tat ihr fast schon ein bisschen leid. War er wirklich so naiv, so kindlich, dass er keine andere Option in Betracht zog, warum die beiden zusammen ins Wasser gegangen waren? „ Also ich weiss leider nicht wie ich dir das anders sagen soll,' begann sie zögerlich.

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Er wusste doch dass da etwas nicht stimmte. , Ja, wir hatten Streit. Aber das hat sich schnell wieder gelegt. Han würde mir nie etwas tun. Als wir bei der Quelle waren, haben wir uns ausgezogen und... wir haben uns geküsst, Luke. Das Feuer welches du bei mir gespürt hast, war tatsächlich da. Aber es war keine Wut es war...". „ Begehren", schloss er ihre Erklärung. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an als es ihm langsam dämmerte. Leia nickte peinlich berührt und war zugleich erleichtert, dass es endlich raus war. , Entschuldige, Leia. Ich... Es sah nur so aus als ob...". Luke verstummte. Es war lange her seit ihm etwas derart peinlich gewesen war. , Schon gut! Du solltest dich am besten auch etwas ausruhen. Und ich sehe mal nach Han.' Er nickte und reichte ihr die Hand, etwas verlegen bemerkte er dass sie nur in Unterwäsche dastand. Er wandte seinen Blick ab.

Natürlich musste es so gewesen sein! Ich Dummkopf, warum sollten die beiden den sonst halbnackt in einer heissen Quelle herumtollen. Ein Anflug von Neugierde überkam ihn und er fragte sich wie weit die beiden wohl gegangen waren. Er hatte selbst kaum Erfahrung mit Frauen und beneidete die beiden um ihr Erlebnis. Würde er es je selbst einmal fühlen, dieses lodernde Feuer? Oder würde er immer alleine bleiben? Er dachte an Leia. Sie war wunderschön und obwohl er es ihr gegenüber niemals zugeben würde; in den ersten Tagen nachdem er sie getroffen hatte war er ganz schön verliebt in sie gewesen. Dann jedoch hatte er bemerkt, dass da mehr war als Verliebtheit. Es war keine körperliche Anziehung die er ihr gegenüber verspürte, sondern mehr als ob ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen bestehen würde. Wie das Band zwischen zwei Familienmitgliedern; Bruder und Schwester zum Beispiel. Aber war das wirklich möglich? Luke schüttelte den Kopf, so vieles erschien ihm momentan undurchsichtig und trüb. Das warme Wasser würde ihm gut tun. Vielleicht half es ihm seine Gedanken zu filtern und zu sortieren.

Im Millennium Falken angekommen verschwand Leia in ihrer Kabine, duschte kurz und zog sich das einzige frische Kleidungsstück an welches sie noch besass: Ein langes, blaues Kleid. Sie schnappte sich ihre Bürste um sich auf eine „Mission Impossible" zu begeben: Dem Kämmen ihrer dicken, langen Haare. Kaum angefangen klopfte es an der Türe. , Leia? Kann ich reinkommen?'. Sie seufzte und liess den Schmuggler herein. , Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?'. Er senkte den Blick: „Ja, tut mir leid. Ich hab' kurz die Nerven verloren!", gab er unverblümt zu. „Ist okay. Ich glaub ich muss dir da mal was erklären.' Kurze Zeit später sassen sie zusammen auf dem schmalen Kabinenbett. Leia hatte ihm von der Vision erzählt welche sie von Luke gehabt hatte. , Wenn du ihn gesehen hast, gilt dann dasselbe für ihn?, fragte Han. , Weisst du Han es war mehr ein Fühlen als Sehen. Ich spürte dass er ganz in der

Nähe war...', meinte Leia nachdenklich. Han griff nach einer langen Haarsträhne und wickelte sie um seinen Finger. ,Sehr seltsam, dieses komische Macht-Zeugs. Hast du schon mit Luke darüber geredet?'. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. , Nur kurz, ich verstehe es noch nicht .' Sie wurde rot als sie an das Gespräch mit ihm zurück dachte. Han rutschte näher an sie heran. , Was ist das zwischen dir und Luke? Muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?!", fragte er. Sie rutschte ein Stück weg von ihm, so dass sie nun auf dem Bett lag. , Nein. Ich könnte mir niemals vorstellen...' , Ja?', drängte sie Han. , Ich könnte mir niemals vorstellen ihn so zu küssen wie wir das getan haben. Ausserdem spüre ich kein Verlangen ihm gegenüber!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. , Und was spürst du bei mir?', fragte er und näherte sich ihr. Er lag nun auf ihr, ihre Gesichter berührten sich . Er liess eine Hand unter ihr Kleid gleiten und streichelte ihre warme Haut. Ihr Mund öffnete sich: , Wenn Luke uns nicht unterbrochen hätte, ich glaube da hätte ich...', ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer als seine Hand höher wanderte., Du hättest dich mir hingegeben!", schloss er ihren Satz. , Ja!', bestätigte sie. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. , Lass es uns nicht überstürzen!", sagte er etwas ausser Atem. , Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an:, Meinst du das ernst?'. Er lächelte und nickte. , Ich habe erst vor kurzem erfahren dass die wohlbekannte Rebellenprinzessin keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Ich gebe zu dass dies mein Weltbild ziemlich erschüttert hat. Welche weiteren Geheimnisse wirst du mir noch offenbaren? '. Leia lachte. , Na ja, wenn du früher aufgekreuzt wärst...", meinte sie. , Wie viel früher?, fragte er neugierig. , 16. Ich war 16 Jahre alt und es ist nichts worauf ich stolz bin. Es war nicht so berauschend für mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin!' , Du hast damals also nicht die Glückseligkeit erlebt von der alle schwärmen?. Lächelnd verneinte sie. , Nein. Nicht beim ersten Mal." Er schüttelte den Kopf: , Was für ein Idiot. Nun ja, ich kann die Zeit leider nicht zurückdrehen aber ...ich würde gerne das Beste aus der Gegenwart machen.' Er senkte seinen Kopf, presste seinen Lippen gegen ihre und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Und das soll langsam sein? Schoss es der Prinzessin durch den Kopf. Seine Hand wanderte über ihr Bein. Höher und höher, bis er genau dort war wo sie ihn am meisten brauchte. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren glatten Slip und schob ihn etwas zur Seite. Sie stöhnte auf als sie seine sanften Bewegungen in sich spürte. Er verliess ihren Mund und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und machte dann auf ihrem Bauch weiter. Sie zog die Beine an; Zuviel Stoff, dachte sie und als hätte er sie gehört, griff er mit Beiden Händen nach ihrem Slip und streifte ihn über ihre Beine., Den behalt ich erst einmal', sagte er heiser und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. , Wie romantisch!', meinte Leia kichernd. Spätestens als er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen versenkte, verging ihr das Kichern aber wieder. Ihr Körper verwandelte sich in eine glühende Sonne. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem dichten Haar und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie gut sich das anfühlte!

Ein süsser Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Es war ihr, als würde flüssige Lava durch sie fliessen. Ihre Hände verliessen seine Haare und krallten sich irgendwo über ihrem Kopf am Bett fest. Eine erste Welle ergriff sie und brachte sie zum Erzittern. , Han!', schrie sie und dann explodierte ihre Welt in tausend Stücke.

Luke war tief in Gedanken versunken als ihn eine heftige Emotion brutal aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Er sah ein Himmelskörper, vergleichbar mit einer Sonne, welcher sich zu einem Riesen aufblähte und dann in unzählige Stücke zersplitterte. Kurz danach erschien ihm Leia's Gesicht. Die Augen hatte sie geschossen, ihre langen haselnussbraunen Haare lagen wirr und ausgebreitet auf einem Kissen.

„Oh Grundgütiger, bitte nicht schon wieder!", murmelte er. Verärgert schlug er seine Hände vor seine Augen. Dass konnte so nicht weiter gehen, er musste dringend mit Leia reden. Sie mussten beide lernen ihre Emotionen voneinander abzuschirmen.

Die Prinzessin hatte dieses Mal glücklicherweise nichts von Lukes Präsenz wahrgenommen. Sie war in einer völlig anderen Sphäre gewesen und braucht ein paar Minuten um wieder gänzlich im hier und jetzt anzukommen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lag Han grinsend neben ihr. „ Und wie war ich?". Leia hob eine Braue: „ Na ja, wenn du das noch Fragen musst, spricht es nicht unbedingt für dich." Sie brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Schmuggler zog seine Prinzessin ganz nah an sich heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Mmmmh…du riechst so gut!", sagte er und inhalierte ihren Duft.

Plötzlich hämmerte jemand gegen die Türe und riss die beiden aus ihrer wohligen Seifenblase. Chewbacca's Brüllen ertönte. „ Oh das trifft sich gut", meinte Han. „ Er hat gekocht!". „Chewie kann kochen?", fragte Leia verwundert." Und wie!", meinte Han.

Er griff nach Ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich fort.

Etwa später sassen alle zusammen beim Essen.

Die Atmosphäre war trotz ihrer misslichen Lage, immerhin versteckten sie sich immer noch vor den Schergen des Imperiums, friedlich und entspannt.

Das Essen schmeckte wirklich ausgezeichnet, obwohl niemand genau wusste was Chewie zusammengebraut hatte.

Han und Luke wollten sich nach der Verköstigung um den Abwasch kümmern, also verabschiedeten sich Leia und Chewbacca.

Bevor sie verschwand drückte sie Han einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht.

„ Hey Leia, kann ich später noch kurz etwas mit dir besprechen?". Leia nickte, sie konnte sich schon vorstellen was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „ Natürlich".

Han beäugte Luke misstrauisch: „ Wenn du mit mir über Leia reden willst….nur zu.". Luke winkte ab.

„ Nein, Han. Es betrifft dieses mysteriöse Mach-Zeugs, von dem du sowieso nichts wissen willst." Han schluckte. „Oh das! Leia hat mir davon erzählt. Kannst du das irgendwie blockieren, wenn wir…also nicht dass ich jetzt die ganze Zeit mir ihr…". Luke schmunzelte.

Han schien sehr nervös zu sein. Dass er diesen Tag noch erleben durfte, hätte er niemals gedacht.

„ Nur mit der Ruhe, Han. Ich denke ich weiss in der Tat wie wir das Problem beheben können. Ich kenne da eine gute Übung zum Aufbau einer geistigen Schutzmauer".

Han schien erleichtert zu sein. Er hatte keine Lust darauf seine intimen Erfahrungen mit Leia mit dem Grünschnabel zu teilen. Sie sah das sicher genauso.

Er grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern: „ Guter Junge!".

Nach dem Abwasch ging Luke zu Leia um mit ihr zu reden. Han beschloss sich noch ein Glas seines liebsten corellianischen Whiskys zu genehmigen. Man gönnte sich ja sonst nichts.

Kurz bevor Luke aus seinen Sichtfeld verschwand, drehte er sich nochmals um und sagte:

„ Ach und Han? Ich glaube du hast da etwas verloren!". Han folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte dass etwas Schwarzes auf dem Boden lag.

„ Äh, ja", antwortete er verlegen und griff nach dem Slip welcher irgendwie aus seiner Hosentasche gerutscht sein musste. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihn Leia zurückzubringen.

Aber erst musste er abwarten, bis sie gelernt hatte diese rätselhafte Schutzmauer aufzubauen.

Je eher desto besser, dachte er. Er freute sich darauf seine Prinzessin bald wieder in die Arme zu schliessen und dann würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.

THE END


End file.
